Baxters Back
by ghostgirl14027
Summary: Sequal to Halfa's Revenge, I wouldn't call it good, but I'll let the reviewers decide that. Be nice!


Baxters Back

-Still don't Own Danny Phantom, mostly because I don't want my cause of death to be attack of upset Danny Phantom fans-

Still no spell check, don't yell at me for mispelling

This is a sequel to Halfas Revenge, my first "offical" fic, but incase your too lazy to read that, Danny was injured and died 'cause Dash hit him, and he killed Dash. So now Dannys all ghost and can change into Danny Fenton, but he has green eyes not blue, and looks dead, but he is so that makes sense. Warning I babble, live with it! Heres the story:

Dash was in the ambulence and lost concesness, he woke a few minutes earlier in the hospatal, machines were beeping and is mother and father were standing above him. "Dashey," She cried "Your awake, I love you!" She said before bursting into tears. "Son, what you do, you shouldn't have beaten people, and now..." His father let the sentence drop Dash knew something terrible was going to happen. A doctor was examining X-rays next to his bed and said "hmmm," Turned to his parents and shook his head "I'm sorry, there nothing we can do now." He said His father froze, his mother started sobbing harder. "A-are you sure doc?" His father asked. "Like I said while he was sleeping, the fall was intended to kill him, its a miracle he lasted the ride here." The doctor said and walked out of the room. Dash knew it almost instantly, he was going to die, and started panicking. "I-I CAN'T DIE!" Dash yelped loudly. His mother hugged him, and so did his father, that was when he passed out, and the last memory of life he would ever have.

Next Dash knew he was sitting in some green tinted room, a ghost came in. "I am Walker, The police of the ghost zone, you said you didn't want to die, so you have an after life, you shall obey my rules of my ghost world." Walker said. "H-h-huh?" Baxter said confused. "I'll show you your lair, you will desin it any way you please," And wit that Walker yanked Dash throught a door, it lead to a giant room that had no end or beginning, use your powers here. No where else." Walker said and left leaveing Dash alone to figure out how to use his powers, he had seen Danny, ugh he thought I now know why ghosts hate him, use his so he tried it.

Danny was still setting up his Part of the ghost zone, he had rarely any time to come as a human but now he had all the time he pleased. His lair looked almost like a space center, but some things were on the ceiling, Danny thought it was cool, and it had a dark almost goth like appeal to it. Hmmm, where could the kitchen be, Danny thought, and made a small opening to a kitchen that resmbled the one in his old house, but now it was blue and chrome, much better he thought. Then he heard a loud ringing and knocking the door, it must be Sam and Tucker, he thought. We went and opened the door, it was Sam and Tucker, and his parent and Jazz looking absolutly depressed, all crammed in the specter speeder, it was mostly crammed because of Jack Fenton, but that and there were too many people in it. They all climbed out onto the blue and red chromed goth like arch way that Danny put up in front of his lair. His parents stareing in disbeleif at thier now dead son, and his friends and Jazz were led inside by Danny into a space like living room. They all sat carefully, and waited for Danny to say something, Danny senseing tis said "Well this is my home her in the ghost zone, uh its not done yet, but it will be soon. He smiled weakly Sam and Tucker looked expectantly at Jazz, and the older Fenton's to see thier response. "Uhm, thats very nice sweetie," Maddie said "Yes, how'd you build it son?" Jack said "Uh, well I kinda just think about it and use my powers..." Danny said a little unsure of how to explain it.

-DP- A few Months Later -DP-

Dash had learned most of his powers, not haveing to keep it a secret, he came up with a simple plan, mostly due to his only freshman education. First he would see his parents, try to fit in, but he knew that wouldn'twork and Danny would come, then beat up Phantom. He got Fenton, so why ot Phantom, right? So as according to plan he went to where other ghosts had said the Fenton's portal was, he saw it open and flew through. He ws now in the Fentons lab, it was incredibly messy, they must have had Danny clean it, ha ha sucker, Dash thought. He flew out of the Fentons house and procecded to his own. He saw his mother and father, they were eating dinner and his ussual seat was empty and his parents were sadly stareig at it, Dash ussaly talked about how good he was at football during dinner. He flew into the kitchen, "Mom, Dad?" He said. His parents turned around "D-D-Dash, but how can this be your-your..." His mom said. Dash stared at his feet he hated being a ghost, it was so wierd. "I-I'm a ghost," Dash wispered. His parents just stared, then his mother came forward and tried to touch him, but he was intangeble, her arm went through him. "Aaaah!" She screamed "AAHH" DAsh scremed seeing that happen, he hated dropping things and doing this at random, he hated being a ghost! His mother looked angry and scared "G-GO AWAY!" She screamed Dash feeling rejected when to the school. THe only other place that he missed so terribly. The next morining Students were comeing in and sitting in an assembly, apperantly the was an assembly on the effects of bullying. He watched for a bit while Lancer talked and nobody realy payed attion. "And that concludes the assembly, but before we leave a moment of silence for Danny Fenton, and Dash Baxter." Lancer said, and Dash took his chance. "BOO!" He shouted loudly at Lancer as he became visable, Lacer and most of the students started running and screaming. Dash destroyed alot of lockers and school property after discovering how fun it was. Then Danny appeared. "DASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted. "Just haveing a little fun, don't you ever want some fun?" Dash said as he threw an ecto blast at Danny. They started fighting and the whole school watched, they were convently in the football field, so many people sat in the stands.

Near the end Dash and Danny were both beaten pretty hard. Dash's pant were now tattered shorts and most of his shirt was gone, Danny had his gloves, boots and his pants were also very short, all of his shirt was gone. They were charginf up all thier strength for one final attack it looked like they were both going to go down together. Danny and Dash both threw it at the same time, but Danny had more experience and was able to go intangeble at the last second. Dash fell and faded away screaming "I hate you Fenton!" and then Danny colapsed, and passed out.

Next Danny knew he was in his bed, as Danny Fenton, perfectly heathly and alive! It was Saturday, and Sam and Tucker were just comeing in his room, to wake him up, as usual. "I just had the wierdest and coolest dream," Danny said

THE END

Yeah I know the ending is kinda stupid, but thats life for you! Review and be nice, if you are nice you get, um, a cookie!


End file.
